


Hear the Caged Bird Sing

by Cerulean Skittles (Lovefremione)



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drama, Flashbacks to Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefremione/pseuds/Cerulean%20Skittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fic from Rocky Horror: “I can’t Finn, I just can’t.” “Why not?” Kurt turned his head away briefly before turning to look his step brother in the eye, “Because he had his hands around my throat, and he laughed, and then he said, ‘…can you sing now faggot?’, before he started to squeeze. I couldn’t move -couldn’t breathe, then everything went dark. Now every time I try, it’s like he’s strangling me again and I can’t breathe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear the Caged Bird Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Ryan Murphy, et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> Beware; just as I messed with cannon a bit, I also jiggled the timeline until it did what I wanted! I’ve also gone with fannon Wes and David, because really, have we actually truly met them outside of their Warbler personalities yet? Warbler names came from a photo list found on Wiki Glee; I’ll try my best to match them appropriately, but no promises.

** Prologue; **

Kurt leaned forward to stretch; his arms coming up, hands meeting as he arched his back, grunting in satisfaction when his spine popped. Falling back into his seat, he brought his literature text into his lap. He liked this, being able to study with other people. They didn’t talk much; the boys of Dalton Academy were very studious. But it was the fact that he could sit here with this diverse group of individuals and not worry about having a slushy thrown in his face, or being tossed into a dumpster, or slammed against the lockers. He wasn’t constantly walking down the halls pretending he didn’t hear the other students call him homo, or fag.

When Kurt’s dad had first told him about Dalton Academy for Boys, he hadn’t been too sure. He couldn’t even imagine being stuck in a school of nothing but homophobic teenage boys. But then they had taken the tour, and Kurt had worn one of his flashiest outfits: red skinny jeans, his newest Alexander McQueen sweater, scarf and fedora, with his knee high boots. No one had even blinked twice at him. Even with the Dean present, Kurt had been assuming that he would hear at least one slur thrown at his back; but he hadn’t. The tour around the campus had concluded in the senior commons where a group of about twenty boys were studying or talking quietly together.

What had shocked Kurt the most though, was the two boys on the couch making out. No one stared in disgust; no one yelled at them, no one was hiding on the other side of the room afraid of catching the gay. No one cared. The Dean had calmly cleared his throat and the two teens had leapt apart, cheeks red. The man had simply shook his head in amusement before assuring Burt that dorm checks were done each night to make sure that no unauthorized sleep over’s were happening. Kurt had almost laughed aloud at his dad’s look of relief.

Later Kurt and his father talked, and Kurt agreed that Dalton seemed like a great place, but that he wasn’t afraid to stay at McKinley. He wanted to stay here with his dad and new step mom and brother. He wanted to stay with New Directions and continue fighting Rachel for each solo. Karofsky wasn’t going to scare him off. But in the end, not being afraid just hadn’t been enough.  

 

** Chapter One; **

 

“Baby Gay”, the shrill shriek echoed around the room, startling the studying boys. Occasional yelling wasn’t uncommon, but yelling of the feminine kind definitely was.

Kurt’s head snapped up, and a muttered, “Oh my god, Britt!” was all his study partner heard before the teen was up and running across the room to scoop a tall blond bombshell into his arms. “Brittany, what the hell are you doing here?” Kurt laughed as he hugged the Cheerio tight.

“I missed my Baby Gay, Kurtie, with a capital G. When you didn’t come back I was so scared that you were dead.”

“Oh Britt,” Kurt teared up, pulling the girl into his chest. “I’m fine I promise. I just didn’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

Brittany nodded absently, her blonde ponytail bouncing around her shoulders. “It’s not the same without you Kurtie, even San is sad.”

“Fuck that,” Kurt heard the throaty rebuttal from the door.

“Santana; Oh my god, you’re here too?”

Santana rolled her eyes, “You didn’t think Britt drove herself did you?”

Kurt laughed, nodding his head in agreement as he pulled the feisty Latina into a hug.

“Why didn’t you text me about all the yummy boys here Hummel?” Santana whispered into his ear.

Kurt whipped around in surprise, taking in the almost reverent gazes of at least thirty of his classmates. “Umm…”

“Whatever Hummel; they’re all probably after your fine ass anyway.”

“Santana,” Kurt screeched, as the Latina laughed amusedly.

“I don’t appreciate being ignored Porcelain.” Sue Sylvester stood framed in the door, taking in their gawking audience with a sneer of disdain. “What,” she snapped at the listening boys, “you’ve never seen a couple of gay beards before?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, before moving to greet his former coach. “Coach,” he smiled warmly, “how has the brutal destruction of glee club being going?”

“Eh,” She shrugged. “I have a plan in the works. The Grease ball of Lighting won’t know what hit him. I am worried about that chia pet on his head possibly cushioning his fall though.”

Kurt laughed, smiling joyously.

“Well, as positively enjoyable as it is to stand here and pretend I care about exchanging pleasantries as we’re gawked at by random hooligans, we have places to go. So grab your bag Porcelain, the bus leaves in five.”

“Wait, what?”

“Regional’s Lady,” Sue gestured impatiently. “Let’s go.”

“Coach, you do realize I’m no longer on the Cheerios; don’t you?”

Sue raised her brow.

“I left McKinley,” Kurt explained slowly, as he looked to Brittany and Santana for help. But the two cheerleaders were busy whispering together pointing out certain boys.

“Does it look like I care Porcelain? You can’t quit, Cheerios is blood in blood out. So quit your squawking and grab your bag and get your pear shaped soprano ass on the bus, I’ve got your uniform with me.”

Behind Kurt, three friends jerked in their seats, “… soprano… ”, they had heard.

“Countertenor,” Kurt said rolling his eyes. “I’m a countertenor Coach. And I can’t go with you.”

Sue sighed impatiently, bringing up a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Are you at least happy here Porcelain?”

“I’m… better.” Kurt gave her.

Sue nodded abruptly before turning on her heel and striding through the door.

Brittany threw herself into Kurt’s arms once more, kissing him on the cheek as she tried not to cry. “Will you call me Kurtie, please? No one else listens when I tell them about Charity reading my diary.”

“I promise Britt, I’m sorry I haven’t called before.”

Brittany waved sadly as Santana pulled her through the door, with a “Later fine ass,” thrown at Kurt.

The room watched silently as Kurt turned around, a forlorn expression on his face.

“Wait a minute _Kurtie_ ,” James, Kurt’s study partner smiled amusedly. “If I followed that correctly, that means that you were a cheerleader at McKinley! Am I right?”

Kurt’s cheeks burned as rolled his eyes in embarrassment. “Yeah,” he muttered.

Louder chatter broke out around the crowded room. “When can you introduce us?” “Who were those two?” “Can I get the blondes number?”

Kurt just waved his hand dismissively at the gathered teens as he walked back to the couch he was sharing with James. “Let it go…” he muttered at James’ bright expression.

James huffed indignantly, before slapping Kurt’s back good naturedly. “Well, I’m all finished with my essay, do you need any help?”

“No, I’ve only got the conclusion left, I’m good. Thanks for studying with me James.”

“No prob dude. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

Kurt waved James out of the room, and bent over his literature book to pick up where he had left off. It took him a moment to focus on the three pairs of shoes that had stopped right in front of him. Looking up, he tried to hold back his blush upon meeting the middle guys gaze. His first day here, the day the Dean had introduced Kurt to James, the Warblers had thrown an impromptu performance in the senior commons.

_Kurt had turned to James in confusion, “So the Glee Club is sorta cool here?”_

_James had laughed good naturedly in reply, “The Warblers are like rock stars. Now watch, their lead soloist’s name is Blaine Anderson, he’s really good.”_

_So Kurt had stood in rapt amazement as the Warblers had performed Katy Perry’s ‘Teenage Dream’ in a cappella; clapping excitedly with the rest of the students, and blushing madly at his first glimpse of Blaine Anderson, Warblers lead soloist._

_“Do you sing?” James had asked him, when the performance was over._

_Kurt’s smile had fallen abruptly. “No, I don’t.”_

“Sorry, I’m not giving out their phone numbers,” Kurt said when he came back to himself.

Blaine laughed and smiled. “No problem, I’m gay, and these two have girlfriends. My name is Blaine Anderson,” he stuck his hand out for Kurt to shake, which the younger teen did cautiously. “And these two are Wes Leung, and David Makin Jr.” he pointed out each in turn.

“Pleased to meet you,” Kurt replied politely. “Kurt Hummel.” The four boys stared at each other, Kurt eventually clearing his throat and trying again. “So, was there something you needed?”

“You’re a countertenor.”

Kurt blinked.

“Were you in your old schools Glee club?” Wes asked politely? “Were you any good?”

“Yes.”

David and Wes exchanged grins as Blaine studied the seated boy.

“We were wondering if you would be interested in auditioning for the Warblers?” David smiled.

Kurt looked away before carefully closing his book and returning his study materials to his messenger bag. He stood, forcing the other three to take a step back as he slung his bag onto his shoulder. “I don’t sing anymore.” He said softly before walking away.

The three Warblers watched him leave, Wes and David looking at each other in confusion. “I don’t understand,” David frowned. “It’s an honor to be asked. And what does he mean he doesn’t sing anymore?”

Blaine lost in his own thoughts answered vaguely. “He’s a mid-semester transfer who happens to be gay.” He met David and Wes’ eyes thoughtfully. “I can only imagine what might have happened to drive him here.”

Wes gripped Blaine’s shoulder, reminding the shorter teen that he had his friend’s right there with him. “Do you think we should look into it?”

“If only to help him,” Blaine sighed. “He probably won’t like it though. Remember how much I fought you two when we first met?”

Giving Blaine a one armed hug, David smiled faintly. “You were definitely prickly.”

“Ha,” Wes snorted in amusement, “he was a total bitch.”

“Hey,” Blaine cried indignantly. “I resent that!”

“Resemble, is more accurate,” Wes muttered under his breath as he grinned at his two friends. “Well, we know Kurt Hummel went to McKinley, at least that’s what James said. I say we 'youtube' surf; maybe we’ll get lucky.”

…

Kurt calmly walked out of the room, “I can’t sing, not anymore,” he whispered to himself. Walking the hallways to his dorm, Kurt tried to remind himself that he was safe here.


End file.
